Talk:Batarian
I posted this screen because it is a hell of a lot better than what was there. It's official too, straight from the new DLC. Not sure if it went through, its taking longer than usual to show up. Spectre J 19:30, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Edan's dealings with the Krogan... Was this or was this not supposed to be an example of a Batarian attempt to intimidate a Krogan with his 4 eyes? If so, the inference that was removed needs to be put back in, if not -- what the heck is it mentioned for? Batarian? the batarian pic here looks different then the one in the in-game codex. is this right? Yes, obviously. Blutteufel 17:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Dreadnought and cruisers I'm just wondering what the source is for the statement that the Batarians have one dreadnought and the Hensa class of cruisers is. I never came across in in Revelation or Bring Down the Sky. Was it from Galaxies (I don't have it)? If so, what was the exact statement and source within it? Tophvision 01:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well... the source for the dreadnought is the game, specifically the information provided for the planet Jartar in the Dis system (see also Leviathan of Dis). As for the Hensa class cruiser, that comes from the novel Mass Effect: Ascension. The quarian Migrant Fleet includes the Idenna which is a decommissioned batarian Hensa class cruiser. Hope this answers your question! SpartHawg948 02:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :*Also just wanted to clarify- the article states that the batarians have at least one dreadnought, not that they have one. I know, I know, this is pretty much me quibbling over semantics, but it's what I do! :) SpartHawg948 02:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Tophvision 02:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Reaper? The batarians are believed to have stolen an gigantic ancient genetically engineered starship called the 'Leviathan of Dis.' Given revelations about the Reapers, the Batarian Hegemony either has a technologically advanced warship or an actual Reaper in their possession." That is in the Trivia Section, can someone tell me where the idea of them actually having a reaper comes from? It seems a little far fetched. Or is the person who wrote this trying to imply that the Leviathan of Dis is actually a reaper? -- Looq 17:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Considering that the reapers are the only known genetically engineered starships and that the Leviathan was estimated at a billion years old (50,000 years everything dies, dont know how old the reapers are though), and was termed gigantic Sovereign dwarfed the citadel and geth fleets, it’s likely to be a reaper (a dead one presumably). Otherwise if they took it they at the least have an advanced warship in their possession. The salarians also apparently showed documentation so it’s very likely that they did take it and it did exist. I agree it should be worded as a possible reaper for clarity. Though none of this can be confirmed so perhaps it does need to be removed? But it does have quite a few similarities/coincidences so it could definitely be a reaper, it would not be the only one left behind either there's that derelict one. Be intresting to see if the batarians suddenly start deploying reaper styled ships in ME3:}.DC 17:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Removed that bit as A) They aren't "believed to have stolen" anything. They did recover the corpse of the Leviathan of Dis (they didn't steal it as it didn't belong to anyone), and B) The notion of the batarians now somehow having a "technically advanced warship or an actual Reaper" in their possession is predicated upon the assumption that the batarians were either able to render the Leviathan operational again (which seems unlikely, given it was dead) or that they were able to reverse engineer anything from it, which is far from certain. SpartHawg948 22:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough good points I just read something on the Sovereign talk page about the leviathan that seems more likely too. Just to clarify when I said an advanced starship, I didn't mean it was operational or they reverse engineered tech from it, but rather they may have it in their possession to study and research (though they would of had it for 20 something years when the games start and nothing has being seen or mentioned yet). Also I didn't know they definitely did take it I thought they were only suspected, though Im 99.9% sure they would have of taken it :}. As for the stealing part sorry good point I should of clicked on to that.DC 16:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC)